A radial arm saw is manually moved as the saw is supported upon an arm which extends radially from a support post. The saw has a rotating cutting blade. The saw is manually moved toward and away from the operator of the saw as the saw is operated. The cutting blade rotates in a direction which tends to move the saw outwardly upon the support arm and toward the operator. Therefore, the saw frequently tends to jump and/or to move unexpectedly quickly toward the operator during a cutting operation. Of course, such movement of the saw presents a dangerous condition for the operator.
It is an object of this invention to provide a control mechanism for a radial arm saw whereby the operator has complete control of the rate of movement of the saw during a cutting operation.
It is another object of this invention to provide such radial arm control mechanism which can be easily and readily installed on an existing radial arm saw assembly.
Another object of this invention is to provide such a radial arm saw control mechanism by which the rate of movement of a radial arm saw can be readily adjusted.
Another object of this invention is to provide such radial arm saw control mechanism which is dependable in operation and which is long lived.
Another object of this invention is to provide such a radial arm saw control mechanism which is relatively small in physical size, but which is capable of controlling a load of significant magnitude.
Other objects and advantages of this invention reside in the construction of parts, the combination thereof, the method of construction and the mode of operation, as will become more apparent from the following description.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,773,524, 3,090,269, and 4,590,831, describe radial arm saw control mechanisms. However, the means for control are different from that of this invention.